


Together

by Misstrickster



Series: Growing Pains [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Laura Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had enough and there is a big fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon Alyssa is the name of Stiles' mother. Yay I got to write angst and fluff, huzzah!
> 
> This takes place after Leaps of Faith
> 
> Ages-
> 
> Stiles: 37  
> Lydia: 37  
> Derek: 45  
> Laura: 17  
> John: 14  
> Alyssa: 8

Stiles sighed tiredly and crossed out the date on the calendar.

Today was report card day; the day Stiles always dreaded.

John and Alyssa always seem to be passing and even going above and beyond. However Stiles noticed that Laura has been falling far behind.

Stiles rubbed his tired eyes as the sound of the front door opening met his ears. “Mom we’re home!”

John shouted as he put away his coat.

Stiles put on a smile and walked to meet his kids.

“Alright before you go do your homework or do anything else, you know what today is; let me see them.” He said reaching out his hand.

Alyssa laughed, “Alright Mommy, we don’t need the third degree.”

 John and she handed over their report cards.

Stiles turned to Laura. “Well, I’m waiting.”

Laura glared and handed over her report card and began to walk away. “Hold on, you know you don’t leave until I see these.”

He says waving the report cards around. Laura sighed in annoyance but turned back around, crossing her arms in impatience.

Stiles gave her a fake smile and unfolded the papers.

He started with Alyssa’s; scanning the paper, a smile took his face. “All passing, that’s my girl.”

He ruffled her hair and handed her back the report card. Alyssa beamed at him and turned to run upstairs.

Stiles read through John’s report card. “Good job son, keep this up and you can start those undergrad classes next year.”

John smiled, “Thanks Mom, I plan on it,”

He took the paper and left the room.

Stiles turned to Laura, his eyes read over her grades and he frowned. “I thought you were going to try to get your math grade up.”

She rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed look. “I’ve been studying with Riley, Skylar and Andy every week.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well obviously that’s not helping; why don’t you let me tutor you.”

 Laura glared, “I don’t need your help, and I’m doing just fine.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Oh really, because this report sure doesn’t reflect that.”

He rubbed his eyes. “Look, either you accept my help or your father and I will have to talk to your teacher.”

Laura huffed and stomped her foot. “You can’t do that!”

Stiles sighed, “Well I have to do something; I refuse to let you fail.”

Laura crossed her arms and scowled. “Fine, if I let you help will you not talk to my teacher?”

“No promises but we’ll see.”

Stiles worked with her for over a month on everything he could and he was beginning to see a small improvement.

“Ok so I’ll walk you through it one more time.” He motioned to the paper.

“You divide a by c to get b.”

Laura groaned in frustration. “I know what I’m doing; you don’t need to keep coaching me.”

Stiles sighed. “Laura I don’t want to see you fail this class over something so simple.”

“It’s not simple because you’re not explaining it well.” She huffed.

“I can’t explain it any more simply; the only reason you’re not getting it is because you’re not choosing to get it.”

Derek opened the door and heard the shouting. He quietly crept towards the kitchen where they were working.

“How the hell would you know what I’m choosing and not choosing; you’re not my mom!” She shouted

“Laura..” Stiles interrupted

“You’re such a freak, I hate you!” She spat.

Stiles took in a deep breath. “Fine, if you want to fail, do it on your own.”

Stiles stood up and pushed himself away from the table.

He walked up and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek. “Hello Derek, nice to see you; I’m going on a walk.”

He walked to the door, grabbed his coat and walked out.

Derek turned back to his daughter. “What happened now?”

“Why couldn’t you marry someone normal, why not a woman.” She glared at him.

“Instead you saddle us with that freak; why couldn’t you just marry Lydia, she is my real mother and she’s normal.”

Derek glared at her. “Really, he’s not your mother; who took care of you every time you were sick.”

Laura opened her mouth but Derek silenced her. “Who was there to French braid your hair when you wanted the style because every other girl in class had it, who picked you up every time you fell, who helped you with your homework even when you said you didn’t need help, who was always there to read you to sleep and sang you to sleep when you had a nightmare.”

He glared at her. “That man is more of a mother to you than anyone else I know and you want to know the real kicker; he wanted you, I didn’t.”

“He wanted to be a parent, I didn’t, he wanted to raise a family with me; I was too scared.” He rubbed his eyes.

“So the only reason you are here is because of that man and the only reason you are not biologically his is because he wanted to give you a better chance at growing up strong and healthy.”

He turned to back her. “Now if you can look me in the eyes and give me one good reason why he is not your mother, I will drop this conversation and forget it ever happened.”

Derek stared at Laura waiting for a response.

Laura remained silent and bowed her head.

“That’s what I thought.” Derek said. “Now if you’ll excuse me I am going to go find your mother.”

Derek turned around to go follow Stiles passing his son who stood in the doorway.

The door slammed shut and Laura flinched.

It was silent for a few moments until the silence was broken by John’s clapping.

“Well done, you’ve really done it this time.”

He walked into the kitchen, Laura did not look up.

“No really I mean it, I didn’t think it was possible for you to be any more of a bitch.”

He walked around his sister.  “Congratulations on pretty much destroying our mother, I really hope you’re proud of yourself.”

He glared at her. “Cause no one else is.”

He turned back towards the door. “It's about time you grow up Laura, cause you’re the only one in this family who hasn’t.”

With that he turned on his heels and walked out.

Laura sniffed and looked up at the empty room.

She looked around and sighed. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Derek followed the scent of his mate until Stiles came into his line of vision.

Derek sighed in relief and ran up to Stiles grabbing his arm.

Stiles ripped his arm out of Derek’s grasp. “Don’t touch me.”

Derek was startled by the harsh words but ignore them.

His hand gently reached up to pull Stiles' head up so he could look him in the eyes.

“It’s ok Stiles.” Derek said.

Stiles pushed Derek away. “Ok? Derek we’re not ok; we’re not even in the same fucking universe as ok.”

Derek flinched. “Look I talked to Laura, everything will be fine.”

“Everything will not be fine everything has not been fine for the last five years.” He turned away from Derek.

“Our daughter hates me, most of the deputies don’t think I’m fit to do my job anymore and you’re to chicken-shit and spineless to help me.” Stiles ranted.

“You should start acting like the goddamn Alpha that you’re supposed to be.” He paused

“That you use to be.” Stiles spat.

“Well what the hell do you want me to do; my wolf is telling me to do one thing while my human part is telling me to do another.” Derek spat back.

“My mate is hurt but I can’t do anything about it because the thing hurting you is our own daughter.” Derek shot.

“Well maybe try to be a parent for once!” Stiles shot back.

“Maybe this is why I didn’t want to be a parent.” He responded. “I don’t even know what the hell I’m doing.”

“And I do, there isn’t a step by step guide to parenting Derek.” Stiles said.

Derek sighed. “Maybe we should have thought more before doing this in the first place.”

“Oh no, you don’t get to do this you don’t get to walk away and be Mr. Derek Hale-who-just-lost-his-family-so-now-I’m-gonna-be-a-big-douchebag.” Stiles spat.

Derek countered. “Well you wanted the Alpha I use to be, here he is.”

“Oh my god fuck you Derek Hale.” Stiles said walking away.

Derek shouted after him. “You did, two times by the way, last night.”

Stiles flicked him off over his shoulder and got in his car and drove away.

Derek snarled and kicked a rock into Stiles memorial flower bed he planted for his mom.

He deflated and went to check on the flowers to make sure they were ok.

Checking them over, he sighed and commented. “Alyssa I just don’t what to do anymore.” He whispered to his husband’s mother hoping she heard him wherever she was.

Stiles drove about not really paying attention to the road he was taking.

After a few minutes he found himself in front of Lydia’s house.

Stiles sighed and opened the car door.

Locking the car he walked up to the house. He opened the door with his spare key.

He looked around the entry way. “Lydia?” He whispered.

Stiles quietly walked up the stairs looking for his friend.

He found Lydia in the kitchen reading the paper.

“Lydia?” He said his voice breaking.

Lydia looked up and gasped. “Oh my god Stiles what happened, who died?”

“Oh besides Derek about 20 times in my head all kinds of way; Oh just my pride, my joy and my self-respect.” He gave a hollowed laugh.

“Stiles what are you talking about?” Lydia questioned.

Stiles fell into the chair next to her. “I’m talking about the fact that my daughter hates me; I failed at the one thing I so desperately wanted to succeed at.”

Stiles head fell into his hands. “What did I do wrong Lydia?”

Lydia rubbed a hand down his back. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Stiles pushed her hand away. “Then why the hell does she keep saying she’s not my daughter.”

Lydia sighed. “She’s going through a difficult time in her life, she’s angry.”

“Why, why is she angry, tell me Lydia because no one else seems to be able to.” Stiles retorted.

“I don’t know why, Stiles.” Lydia replied.

“That’s not good enough anymore.” They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“You know what my favorite sound use to be; hearing Laura laugh.” Stiles whispered.

Stiles looked down sadly. “I miss my baby girl, Lydia.” He pulled out his wallet, pulling out a picture. Lydia knew that picture well.

Stiles sighed.  “I took this picture on the day we brought her home from the hospital, Derek was so scared to hold her, still afraid she was gonna break any second.”

He smiled at the picture fondly. “I want my family back, back to  when we were happy.”

Lydia rubbed his hand. “You can’t turn back time Stiles.”

“I told Derek he was a better Alpha before everything.” Stiles confessed “We started fighting and it was like it was before.”

“I half expected him to throw me into a tree.” Stiles laughed hollowly.

“I was scared of him.” He confessed. “For the first time in 19 years I was scared of him.”

“Stiles you know Derek would never hurt you right?” She questioned.

“I know but sometimes I’m not sure what’s better what we have now or the hell we use to live in.”

“Anything is better than the hell we use to live in; Stiles you sleep through the entire night, now.” Lydia reasoned. “You smile now and Derek is more open, he’s not afraid to be human, believe me it’s for the better.”

Stiles sighed. “Sometimes I wonder.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Stiles, you need to talk to Derek and I mean talk, not yell, because alone you guys are ok but together you guys can do anything.”

Stiles sighed and smiled. “You know what's sad about that, you’re right.”

Laura walked along to Skylar’s house trying to block out the harsh words from her brother but having no luck.

“What does he know, if it wasn’t for me there would be no him.” She huffed.

The cold wind forced her to pull her jacket in closer as she reached the house.

Laura knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Skylar answered the door shirtless. “Laura what are you doing here?”

Laura crossed her arms. “I had a fight with my parents can I stay here?”

“Wow this really is a bad time, can you come back later.” Skylar asked

Laura laughed. “Why are you doing something illegal?” She walked to Skylar’s bedroom door and opened it.

Riley stood on the other side of the door. Walking around Laura he cuddled up to Skylar.

“Hey babe, so this is who interrupted us.” He said with a sneer.

Laura’s mouth dropped in shock. “What the hell is this?” She questioned.

Skylar snuggled back into Riley. “Well considering you couldn’t give him what he wanted he tried to find something better and I think he found it.”

Laura glared at the pair. “You unbelievable bitch.” She turned around and stomped to the door slamming it on the way out.

The sun was setting when Laura got back outside. She huffed and began the trek back to her house.

Stiles drove back to the house when he noticed a very familiar person on the side of the road.

Pulling up beside Laura he rolled down his window. “Hey.” He shouted, “Get in, I’ll drive you home.”

Laura took a deep breath and got into the back of the car.

The ride back was quiet with neither of them knowing what to say.

Stiles parked outside the house next to Derek’s car.

Stiles opened the front door and his nose was met with a delicious smell.

“Laura, go wash up for dinner.” He said.

Laura walked upstairs without a second thought.

Stiles walked into the kitchen to find Derek cooking.

“Dinner is almost ready.” Derek said.

Stiles sighed and walked up to his husband, hugging him from behind.

“I’m not sorry we had them.” Stiles said.

Derek sighed and turned around in his arms. “Me neither, I’m sorry I have been so non-active in this whole parenting thing.”

Stiles shushed him. “No, it’s like you said you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Derek smiled. “Well neither do you but at least you try.”

Stiles smiled back. “I will keep trying if you will.”

“Deal.” Derek said, “Now go call the kids, dinner is ready.”

Stiles called the kids down to dinner. Laura and John sat in opposite chairs and never spoke to each other except to ask to pass something while Alyssa spoke on and on about school. It wasn’t perfect by any means but Stiles decided if Derek was going to try so was he and maybe they can get back the happy family they use to have. After all they could do anything together.


End file.
